


none of it was ever worth the risk

by theneverending



Category: Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: AU, F/F, First Kiss, Friends to Lovers, Love Confessions, Skinny Dipping, Summer Love, Summer Vacation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:42:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,637
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theneverending/pseuds/theneverending
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lauren meets an adventurous girl on her summer vacation. Late night skinny dipping and cuddling under the stars ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	none of it was ever worth the risk

After another relaxing day on the beach, Lauren laid cuddled up in her temporary bed for the summer under a breezy ceiling fan. Her thoughts were buzzing with excitement, and a bit of anxiety, as she remembered the girl she had met on the hidden beach a few days ago. Lauren was under the influence that she had found some sort of treasure island, deserted yet beautiful, until someone else came into her path.

It was late afternoon on a Monday, and Lauren was about to pack up her things and call it a day. Her mother ordered that everyone be back at the vacation home by sundown, and Lauren wasn't in the mood to deal with her mother's nagging.

While wrapping herself in her beach towel and stuffing her sunscreen back into her tote bag, Lauren caught a glimpse of movement in the corner of her eye. Quickly, Lauren snapped her head in the opposite direction, and almost jumped in both fright and surprise.

A girl about her age stood in front of her.

"Oh, sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," The girl laughed, her voice high pitched, but heavenly.

"It's alright, I just didn't think anyone else knew about this spot. It's sort of my secret location," Lauren commented, tossing her sunglasses into her bag.

The girl lingered for a while longer, eying Lauren as she continued to organize her things.

"I'm Camila, by the way. Are you staying at one of the houses up hill?" Camila said, shifting her weight to her right foot.

Lauren nodded, "House 102. I'm Lauren, it's nice to meet someone my age around here."

"How weird, I'm right next door. I'm shocked I didn't notice someone as pretty as you earlier," Camila flirted, and Lauren's cheeks burned red, and it wasn't from the blazing sun up above.

"Maybe we should hang out sometime," Lauren smiled, throwing her bag over her shoulder, "I've got to go now, but you can meet me here or drop by my house whenever you want. I haven't gotten out much since I've been here," Lauren admitted.

Camila grinned and said, "Sounds like a plan. See you around, Lauren."

Over the next few days, Lauren and Camila bonded over sand castles and fruity energy drinks in the summer sun of the hidden beach. Lauren would be lying if she hadn't gazed a little too long at Camila's sun soaked shoulders and the bare skin that Camila's bikini bottom didn't quite cover.

At night, they would communicate through their bedroom windows. It started when Camila flickered a flashlight directly into Lauren's room, and Lauren responded by making letters with her body, like charades. She could vaguely see Camila cracking up from her bedroom, and when it got late, they would flip the light switch on and off twice as a way to say goodnight.

Lauren was definitely head over heels for Camila, and she had no inkling that it was unrequited. Camila was quite the romantic, but Lauren wasn't sure if Camila had feelings for her too, or if it was just platonic flirting.

Either way, it didn't stop Lauren from thinking about Camila, and continuing to fall for her.

Lauren's bedtime thoughts were interrupted by a tapping on her window. Every few seconds, something light hit the exterior of her bedroom window. Lauren got out of her bed and padded across the white carpet to the giant window to examine what was happening below.

Camila was standing on the cobblestone patio, throwing rocks at Lauren's window to get her attention. Lauren felt like she was living in an 80's movie, half expecting Camila to hold a stereo above her head and play a love song. When Camila noticed Lauren looking down at her from her window, she pulled out her phone and sent a quick text to Lauren, telling her to sneak out and to grab her swim suit.

Lauren changed out of her camisole and shorts and into her bikini, putting her fabric pajama shorts back on over her bottom. Lauren grabbed a towel, and felt rebellious as she tip toed down the stairs and out the back door to meet Camila.

"This is the most bad ass thing I've ever done," Lauren whispered, trying not to crack up.

Camila giggled, shushing Lauren as she responded, "Come on, tiger, the ocean is waiting for us."

Camila intertwined her hand with Lauren's, and led her down to their secret location.

The moon reflected over the blue ocean waters, and Lauren's adrenaline was pumping like wild. She felt like tonight was the night that something new was going to happen between her and Camila, under the light of the full moon and out in the cool summer air.

"I've never been out here at night before," Lauren stated, letting her toes sink into the soft sand.

"Well, you're missing out, because it's the best time to swim," Camila smiled, and Lauren pretended not to notice Camila stripping off her t shirt. "Hey, want to know what would be fun?" Camila asked, piquing her eyebrow suggestively.

"What?" Lauren asked, sliding her shorts off.

"Since we're letting your rebellious side out tonight," Camila smirked, "Why don't we go skinny dipping?"

Lauren immediately felt her body flush. She was completely okay with seeing Camila skinny dip, but she's never willingly exposed herself to anyone like this. She was too embarrassed to even change in locker rooms, and that was with a bunch of girls she had no feelings for whatsoever. But being naked, with Camila there?

"I'm nervous," Lauren admitted, biting her lip.

Camila shrugged, "It's not that bad, I do it all the time. Especially when the water's warm, trust me, Lauren, you'll feel so free. Plus don't worry about me seeing you, I mean, the only light out here is the flashlight on my cell phone and the moon. It'll be fun."

Lauren sighed, "Alright, I'll do it, but you go first."

Camila happily obliged, running to the water in her bikini. Lauren watched from the sidelines, barely being able to see Camila until a yellow bikini top came flying out of the water.

"Come on, Lauren!" Camila giggled, "The water feels great!"

Lauren hesitated, but then when she saw Camila's bikini bottom surface from the water, she decided that her embarrassment wasn't rational. It was dark out anyway, Camila probably wouldn't see anything anyway.

Running at full speed, Lauren submerged herself into the ocean water, letting the warmth take over her whole body. She glanced at Camila, who she could tell was looking at her.

"Don't watch," Lauren said, her voice full of insecurity.

"Of course not, my eyes are closed," Camila assured, putting her wet hands over her eyes and turning her back to Lauren.

Lauren quickly stripped off her bikini and tossed it on shore, and immediately, she felt so free. "Alright, I'm completely naked," Lauren laughed, making sure her bare skin was hidden under the blue waters.

"Doesn't it feel great?" Camila asked, swimming toward Lauren.

"It does," Lauren agreed, splashing the water around her with her arms.

The two of them swam around in silence for a while, enjoying each others company and the beautiful starry sky above them. Lauren felt like this was the perfect time to reveal her feelings to Camila, so bare and out in the open, but those never ending nerves wouldn't stop picking her apart. When Lauren finally worked up enough courage to say something, she realized that she couldn't make out Camila's shape anywhere.

"Camila?" Lauren asked, her voice panicked, "Where did you go?" Lauren frantically looked around the waters, her heart pounding rapidly in her chest. Suddenly, a pair of arms wrapped around Lauren's torso, and another body was up against hers. Lauren gasped so loudly it hurt her throat, and from behind her, she heard Camila's chipper giggle.

"What the hell, Camila, you scared the shit out of me!" Lauren whined, trying to ignore that her and Camila were both nude and Camila's body was currently rubbing against her own.

"You get so worried about me," Camila said, and Lauren envied how cool she was about everything.

"I only worry about you because I like you," Lauren responded, and by time she realized what she had said, her whole body felt like it was on fire. Lauren tried to fumble an answer together, her tongue tied as she spoke, "I mean, you're my friend. It's my job to worry about you." Camila swam from behind Lauren to the front of her. They were almost face to face now, and Lauren could make out every feature of Camila's face in the light of the moon.

"Hey Lauren?" Camila said, "Shut up."

Just like that, Camila was leaning into Lauren, holding their bodies together with her arm, and tilting her head to go in for the kiss. Lauren's heart beat was off the charts in the moments leading up to their lips meeting for the first time. Camila's lips were soft and wet, and her mouth tasted like a mix of strawberries and ocean water. Lauren ran her hands through Camila's hair, completely indulging herself into her kiss with her first, and hopefully her only, summer love.

After their make out session in the ocean, Camila suggested that they lay down a towel, and cuddle under the light of the moon. Lauren obliged, but only if she got to put on her swimsuit first. Camila laughed.

When Lauren and Camila were back in their swimsuits, they laid down a towel by the beach shore, and Lauren rested her head on Camila's chest. They looked up at the stars, exchanging stories and their dreams. They talked until it was nearly sunset, and by that time, Lauren and Camila had both fallen asleep in each others arms

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos if you enjoyed !


End file.
